


When the sun came up, you were looking at me

by cozypancakes



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-High School, Romance, Some angst, he tian is in the mafia business, mo and he tian have been dating for a few years, taylor swift project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: He Tian shows up bloody and bruised at Mo Guan Shan's door one morning."You can't die. I love you So if you die, I'm going to find you in the afterlife and revive you myself, and then scold you like hell!" - quote prompt from tumblr user writing-central.





	When the sun came up, you were looking at me

Mo Guan Shan stumbled through his apartment. Wallet, keys, sweater.  He was so late. His shift started in ten minutes and it took him twenty to get there. Fucking shit, where were his socks?! 

He had barely pulled on one pair when there was a harsh knock at his door. Shit, seriously? it was 3:50 in the fucking morning? Who could possibly-

Another harsh knock on his door. Guan Shan hurried over to his door, his mouth open and ready to start yelling as he yanked the door open. He Tian was standing at the other side of the door. Sure, Guan Shan should've known that only He Tian would show up at this ungodly fucking hour. What he hadn't expected was for He Tian to be covered in bruises and blood and clutching his side, barely keeping himself standing. 

"Hey Little Mo," He Tian greeted him. He tried to give him a cocky smile but a coughing fit brought him to his knees. Guan Shan's body moved to catch him before he could really process what was happening. 

Mo's hands went around He Tian's waist. "Shit, He Tian, what the fuck?" Guan Shan tried to readjust He Tian so he could look at him better. He Tian let out a groan when Mo put pressure over the hand clamped at his side. Guan Shan removed his hand and found it soaked in blood. "Fucking hell!" Guan Shan did his best to gently, yet hurriedly, lay He Tian down on the floor. 

Fucking fuck where was his cell phone? He ran over to his bed and all but ripped out the sheets there. There was a loud clatter on the floor. Mo jumped over the bed, frantically looking for his phone. 

"Mo," He Tian called him from the entry way. 

"Shut up, asshole, I'm calling an ambulance." With trembling hands, Mo managed to dial the number. As the phone rang, Mo Guan Shan rushed back over to He Tian's side. He moved He Tian's hand from the wound and, grabbing his sweater, applied pressure. Fuck there was so much blood. 

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"My friend has been stabbed or shot or something. He’s bleeding a lot so just hurry up and get here!" Mo Guan Shan quickly recited his address and told the idiot on the other line, that yes, he was applying pressure to the wound, before hanging up.

"I don't think the ambulance will make a difference. I've lost a lot of blood," He Tian mumbled. 

"Why the fuck did you come here instead of going to a hospital, idiot?" 

"I wanted to see your face one more time," He Tian responded. His voice was a lot firmer than this fucked up situation called for. 

Mo choked on a bitter laugh. This fucker. Always saying romantic shit at the worst moments. 

He Tian had asked him out when they were in the middle of a basketball game. 

He'd admitted his feelings for Mo when he'd come home with bloody fists, a black eye, and a gun tucked into his jeans.

The first time he'd said "I love you" they'd been in the middle of a fucking marathon and Guan Shan was sweating and covered in dry cum and chasing another orgasm.

Fuck this fucking asshole. 

“You can’t die. I love you. So if you die, I’m going to find you in the afterlife and revive you myself, and then scold you like hell!”

"I love you too," He Tian mumbled. 

"Fuck," Mo mumbled. Tears were blurring his eyes as he looked down at He Tian. 

He wasn't sure how long they waited for the paramedics to show up. He Tian was still conscious when they did but by the time they got into the ambulance, he was out of it. Mo didn't remember a lot of what happened as they rode to the hospital. He just remembered gripping He Tian's limp hand until a nurse stopped him, telling him he wasn't allowed in that part of the hospital. 

He stood there for a while. He stared at the door He Tian had been taken through until everything came crashing into focus. Mo took out his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. He waited for them to pick up, something caught in his throat. Fuck everything to hell, he needed his mom. The man he loved was on death's door so admitting he needed to be held seemed insignificant. 

"Hey Mom," Mo said through tears.

* * *

 

Everything hurt. Even through the fog in his mind, He Tian could only really register the pain. But he didn't feel dead. He was far from fucking perfect, but the pain meant he was alive. He blinked his eyes open, the harsh lights of the room blinding him. 

"Hey." That voice. He turned his head to look at his Little Mo. There were bags under his eyes and he could still notice the tear streaks that were there. 

"Hey," He Tian replied. "I'm not dead."

"Yeah," Mo responded, running his thumb over his hand. "Satan said you were too evil to keep around." 

He Tian laughed and then quickly stopped as the pain in his chest threatened to overwhelm him. "Sorry," Mo mumbled. 

"Don't be," He Tian replied. 

There was a beat of silence.

"Your brother went down to get coffee," Mo said. He Tian groaned. "I couldn't not call him." 

"I never do."

"He was worried."

"Right," He Tian mumbled. He knew he wasn't going to escape the lectures his brother probably had ready for him. He'd just been hoping to put them off till when he didn't feel like crap. He Tian looked at Mo again. He was biting his lower lip, which usually meant he wanted to say something. "What's wrong?"

"Other than my boyfriend being stabbed?" Mo asked. There was bitterness in his voice. He Tian had also hoped to put off that conversation for a while. He knew Mo deserved better than someone who showed up half dead at his door. "My answer is yes," Mo said. 

He Tian stared at him. Had he asked a question just now? Those drugs were really messing with him. "Answer to...?"

Mo rolled his eyes. "To moving in together. I'm saying yes." He Tian blinked a few times. He'd been asking Mo for almost a year to move in with him. 

"I should get stabbed more often," he joked.

"Don't even," Mo replied, voice serious, glare fierce. 

"Sorry," He Tian replied. Too soon, obviously. "You'll really move in with me?" He had to make sure the pain meds weren't making him hear things. 

"Yes," Mo replied. No hesitation. There was a warm feeling spreading through his chest. 

"Fuck, Little Mo, kiss me," He Tian begged. The redhead leaned out of his chair until their lips met. It was sweet for about two seconds before He Tian brought his hand to the back of Mo's head to deepen the kiss. There really had been a moment, a whole hour probably, where He Tian thought he was going to die. He didn't think he'd ever get to kiss Mo again. Remembering that feeling made He Tian press a little harder, move his tongue a little deeper. 

"Shit, He Tian," Mo panted. He leaned back a little as He Tian tried to kiss him again. "Slow down. You were stabbed, remember?"

"Really? Cause I feel fucking fantastic right now." He Tian didn't care about how fast his heart monitor was beeping or how wide his smile was. A part of him had genuinely feared he’d lose Mo one way or another. Either by dying or by drying Mo’s infinite patience with him. The relief he felt was something medicine could never replicate.

"We still have to talk about...stuff," Mo said. The mafia, his injury, his frequent and unannounced disappearances. He Tian was well aware that some things would have to change now. He was more than ready to do anything Mo needed to feel safe and reassured. 

"Of course. And we will, but let's just be fucking happy for a few minutes before Cheng comes through that door," He Tian said. 

His Mo smiled and sat down next to him on the bed. "Alright," Mo agreed. 

He Tian rubbed his thumb against Mo's cheek as he stared adoringly into his boyfriend's face. He was already picking out new paint schemes in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment!
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's "Out of the Woods"


End file.
